


For Science

by FBIs_Most_Unwanted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIs_Most_Unwanted/pseuds/FBIs_Most_Unwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, John is the subject in yet another one of Sherlock's experiments, but this may be one John actually enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.

"Just tea for me, thanks," Sherlock says flatly, not moving from his spot facing the window. His eyes are fixed on the city, never wandering.

John brings in a cup and sets it on the table next to his flatmate, cautious to not disturb him. He knows all too well how   
irritating Sherlock becomes when his thoughts are interrupted.

John sinks into the soft fabric of his chair and takes a sip of his tea, letting the warm liquid send a comforting heat throughout his body.

Sherlock wishes there was a case to occupy himself. There has been nothing for days. He's been bored out of his mind, and for   
someone like him, that can be more than detrimental.

He finds it hard to believe that there isn't something -anything- interesting happening at the moment. Sherlock can feel himself growing more annoyed by the second. Boredom has to be one of the worst states of being Sherlock has ever experienced.

John clicks through the channels before settling with reruns of an old show, though he doesn't pay much attention to the screen. It's the first day in a long time when he has nothing to do. It's nice, being able to relax without worry of being dragged across the city hunting a killer.

John finds that Sherlock has left his place near the window and is now standing directly behind John. He has to admit, it's unusual, even for Sherlock, but John decides to ignore it for the moment.

John can feel Sherlock's presence behind him. It's starting to creep him out a little. "What are you doing?" John asks, turning his head to look at his flat mate.

"An experiment," Sherlock curtly responds, purposely being vague.

"No. No." John abruptly stands, taking a step away. "I will not have any part of another one of your experiments." John shudders to think of what this one will entail. They always seem to grow stranger when Sherlock's gone this long without a puzzle to   
solve.

"Why not?" Sherlock questions, slightly taken aback. He cannot think of one good reason why John would be so headstrong about a simple test.

"Because I don't fancy spending the evening in the hospital," John retorts. Though Sherlock's little experiments have never ended that way in the past, how can he be sure this one won't have a different outcome?

"Come on, John, for science," Sherlock pleads. John remains intent on his decision, so Sherlock adds, "I can assure that it won't cause any ill-health effects or injuries."

"Alright, fine, but make it quick," John sighs, knowing that there is no way he could get out of this. Sure he could avoid it temporarily, but Sherlock doesn't take no for an answer.

Sherlock tentatively takes a step toward the doctor, closing the gap between them. He then presses his lips to John's, not wasting another second.

A strange energy envelops John -and not a negative one, either. Is he actually... enjoying this? Even more shocking, though, is that he misses the feeling of Sherlock's lips against his. The warmth and pressure seem so familiar that it is as though something is missing when it's gone.

"So, was your experiment successful?" John breaks the silence beginning to grow between them.

"You tell me," Sherlock grins, quite pleased with himself.

"I suppose it was," John answers.

This has to be the only one of Sherlock's experiments that hasn't ended badly for John Watson. In fact, he wouldn't mind if more of them were similar to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
